In Desperate Need of Help
by AlexanderLuvsToonz
Summary: Sequel to "A Change of Heart" Carla's life begins to crumble when she loses her father, and almost gets killed by Shuriki, but when she gets rescued, she gets another chance of being a good person. But will Elena, her friends, and her family have the heart to forgive her for her past sins? rated K to T. Please review.
1. Carla's Tragedy

**Authors Note:** _What's Up Everyone, Im back! I promised you I would finish this story about Carla's Redemption, this will be the turning point in her life when she starts to change for good. this is going to be tragic so be prepared. So without further ado, may I present to you, **"In Desperate Need Of Help."**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

When Shuriki, Fiero, Victor, and Carla went back to the cabin to talk about the pieces to the scepter of night, but Shurki ordered Victor and Carla to wait outside, Shuriki and Fiero were talking about a very serious matter that could complicate things, then Shuriki called Carla back inside first.

"Carla?" said Shuriki, "Come here please?"

Carla didn't know what shuriki wanted from her but she went inside anyway.

"Carla, it has come to my attention that you did a lot more than what is expected of your mission" said Shuriki.

"Well, I did a good job at tricking Elena, Naomi, and Mateo, and I did show you fiero, and stole that potion." Carla said.

"Is there something else you want to tell us?" said Shuriki.

"Come on, I did what you asked, what more do want?" asked Carla.

"The truth." said Shuriki.

"What truth?" Carla asked.

Shuriki pulled out a magic mirror and showed Carla all the nice things she's done in the palace out of the kindness of her heart while undercover.

"What does that have to with anything?" asked Carla.

"Let's go to my favorite part, shall we?" said Shuriki.

She saw the dance she and Mateo did together and the kiss on the cheek.

"It looked like you were actually enjoying it."said Shuriki." The way elena and her friend showed kindness to you and the way you treated that wizard boy."

Now Carla was getting nervous.

"You really like them, don't you?" said Shuriki.

"No I don't, I was just pretending to!" Carla exclaimed.

"I don't like liars, Carla." said Shuriki angrily

"Im not lying!" said Carla.

"I think your father would want to hear this" said Shuriki.

Shuriki called Victor in and he saw what Shuriki showed him.

"Tell your father the truth Carla" said Shuriki.

She knew she couldn't never lie to her father so she opened up to him, Shuriki and Fiero, and told them the truth.

"Okay, I do like Princess Elena and her friends." Carla said.

"What?!" Victor was surprised, he never thought his own daughter would soft spot for them or anyone besides her family.

"Why Mija?" Victor asked.

Carla answered with all her heart.

"Because Papa, I never had real friends in my life, and it felt good to have some for once."

Victor understood her daughter very well.

"We cannot take any risks with traitors in our way looks like we need to cut some lose ends." said Shuriki.

Shuriki and Fiero got close to Carla.

Suddenly, Carla fearing for her life, Victor jumped in front of her shouting, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my daughter!"

How about a tamborita? Fiero said as he raised his tamborita.

"Acato"! Shouted Fiero as he blasted Victor.

Fiero turned Victor into stone.

"PAPA!" screamed Carla, as she ran over to him.

"no. no no no no NOOOO! PLEASE NO!" Carla was crying as she watched her father in a stoney figure.

Dont be sad, he wont be able to see you live much longer. Shuriki smiled evily.

"So long, Carla." said Fiero.

Fiero aimed his tamborita at Carla to kill her.

Carla dashed out as quickly as she could dodging the blast.

"After her!" shouted Shuriki.

Carla ran as quickly as she could with Fiero chasing her ,while dodging his blasts, suddenly, she came to a dead end.

"This looks like the end for you, Carla."

Conered against a stone, Fiero blasted the top of the cliff to make a rocky avalanche that would kill Carla, as the rocks fell down they rocks buried her, a few of those small heavy boulders caught Carla's leg.

She was stuck and hurting, crying out for help.

HEEEEELLLLP! HEEEEELLLLP!, SOMEBODY, HELP! PLEASE! help…..

Carla cried because she felt hopeless, knowing that no one would come to her rescue due to all the bad things she has done, she cried until three baby jaquins, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella heard the call for help.

"Somebody needs help down there." said Estrella.

"Who is it?" said Zoom.

Estrella peeked through the little hole of the avalanche

"Its a girl, crying." said Estrella. "and she trapped in the avalanche."

"We gotta tell Dad." said Mingo.

...

They rushed to tell their dad, Migs what they saw and then he recruited Skylar and Luna for their help.

"The girl is in there, in the avalanche!" said Migs

"Let's get these boulders a rolling." said Skylar

The jaquins moved the boulders until they were surprised at who they saw.

"Carla?!" Migs said.

"What happened to her?" Skylar said.

Carla was scared she recognized the jaquins right from the spot. she hid her face away from them.

"Looks like she needs help." said Skylar

"I dont know y'all, she can be tricky." said Luna

"Would a tricky girl be shaken up and caught by a boulder?" said Skylar "Hang on Carla, we're going to get you out!"

Skylar, Migs, and Luna moved the boulders from her leg

it was badly bruised once the the boulders were removed.

Carla was hurting real bad as he felt the pain on her leg.

"Why are you helping me?" Carla asked.

"Because that's what we jaquins do, we defend and help the people of Avalor." said Skylar

"I dont belong in Avalor." said Carla

"Well you were born here weren't you?" Skylar winked

"Did Shuriki do this?" asked Migs.

"Yes." said Carla

Well, even though were helping you, you're still a wanted criminal. said Migs "So we don't know how this is going to turn out for you."

"I deserve to be punished." Carla sadly said.

"Well, we'll be able to help you out, if you're willing to tun over a new leaf." said Skylar.

"Definitely! I don't want anything to do with Shuriki anymore. I just want another chance." Carla said.

"We'll take you to the Jaquin Cliffs where you can get some medical attention."said Migs

The Jaquins flew over to the cliffs to put her in a cave where there's a bedrest made of leaves.

"Now you just get some rest, Sugar" said Luna

"Thank you." said Carla.

Then they went over to tell Chief Zephyr.

"And you say she was attacked by Shuriki and Fiero?" said Chief Zephyr.

"Yes, she might need our help." said Migs

"I will speak to King Verago about this." said Chief Zephyr.

"Let me come along, I could probably ask my dad to lighten up a bit, I know how strict he can be." Skylar

"Well you better hope he listens, because he takes protection in Vallestrella very seriously and let me tell ya, he don't play." said Luna with a sassy attitude.

"And last I checked, she helped Victor release Marimonda." said Migs.

"Where is her dad anyway?" asked Luna.

I don't know but we should let Carla get some rest, We'll find out sooner or later. said Skylar.

"Very well then, come along." said Chief Zephyr.

...

Chief Zephyr and Skylar went to Vallestrella to inform King Verago of this situation.

"King Verago, one of the criminals has been rescued, Carla Delgado." said Chief Zephyr.

One of the same criminals who let out Marimonda? asked King Verago.

"Yes my King, she is badly injured and helpless, we gave her some medical attention and a place to rest." said Chief Zephyr

"I will come to the jaquin cliffs and meet her face to face." said King Verago.

"Hold on Dad, before you go please take it easy on her, she's been through a lot." said Skylar

"My son, you truly have a compassion for everyone, but Carla Delgado has committed a crime that almost destroyed Vallestrella. So I wont go easy her, but I can promise to be patient with her." King Verago said.

"Okay Dad, I can work with that." said Skylar.

"Good, Now Take me to Carla." King Verago ordered.

...

King Verago, Chief Zephyr and Skylar flew over to where Carla is being held. When they got there Verago walked up to her with a stern look, Carla had never been scared of anything in her whole life until today. King Verago started to investigate her.

"How were you trapped inside that avalanche?" he asked.

Carla took a deep breath to answer him.

"I was attacked by Shuriki's malvago, Fiero, he turned my papa into stone and then he tried to kill me, I ran as fast I could but then was cornered at a cliff, he caused an avalanche that meant to kill me, I was stuck crying out for help but nobody would come." She cried as she remembered the whole painful experience of betrayal and loss of family.

As King Verago heard the whole story, he gathered his thoughts then he looked at Carla straight in the eyes with the same stern look.

"Carla Delgado, you really don't deserve mercy after what you and your father done to Vallestrella and Avalor, but because my son and other jaqiuns were compassionate enough to get help for you, I will extend mercy to you, However, the rest is up to Princess Elena, she'll decide if you deserve mercy as well.

Yes, your Majesty". said Carla.

Carla was frightened, she knew that Elena was probably infuriated with her and her father, considering the fact that she tricked Elena and Naomi into being their friend and how she broke Mateo's heart, there was no chance that she was going to forgive her, she only prayed that if there's even a little heart in Elena, she would offer mercy to and be forgiven for all of the bad things she has done in the past.

* * *

**Authors note:**

_And that was the first chapter._

_What will happen when Carla faces Elena? _

_Will she really have mercy on her?_

_Will she really get a second chance?_

_Find out when the next chapter comes up._

**_Please Review_**


	2. Elena's Shocking Confrontation

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone, here's the second Chapter, this is where Elena comes face to face with Carla. Will Elena have mercy on her? Let's find out _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A few days later, Elena, Naomi, Gabe and Mateo were at the palace talking about what happend at the sunflower festival.

"I cant believe Shuriki is back." said Elena

"It's a lot to take in" Gabe said

"And all it took was Carla to to play us so Shuriki can gain power and revive Fiero." said Naomi.

"And she used me to to do it." said Mateo "I cant believe I was foolish enough not to se it through."

"She fooled all of us Mateo" said Naomi "She is going to get what she deserves."

"and after everytihng weve done for her she..." Elena sighed. "She is going to pay for her crimes." Elena was furious.

All of a sudden, Chief Zephyr, Skylar, Migs ,and Luna just swooped in and gave some news to Elena.

"Princess Elena, our jaquin scouts have found one of the criminals in Avalor, and is brought into custody. Carla Delgado." said Chief Zephyr

Elena was shocked and vengeful when she heard this.

"You found her?!" said Elena.

"Yes but she is…"

"Take me to her! I want to deal with her myself!" Elena said angrily.

"Let us come with you!" Mateo said.

"I'll bring some guards to pick her up." said Gabe

"Oh, I've been wanting to get a little payback!" Naomi furiously said. When I see her, she' going to get it!

Skylar tried to talk some sense into Elena. "Princessa, maybe you should calm down a listen for a second, Carla is…"

"Skylar, she robbed from my family, she almost destroyed my kingdom! she's working for Shuriki! There's no doubt that when we take her back to the palace, she will be thrown in the dungeon!" Elena exclaimed angrily.

"Hold on, Elena you don't understand!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Just fly me over there!" Elena ordered.

Elena was very furious, and eager to bring Carla to prison after every selfish thing she's ever done.

Mateo on the other hand was concerned about Carla, yes he's upset that she used him, but he wonders if Carla was interested in him when they were together.

...

Elena and her friends landed safely the jaquin cliffs, Elena got off of Skylar and was ready to face her.

Skylar tried to reason with her again. "Princessa, wait! please take a breather for a second, Carla is scared at the moment, you need to..."

"She should be! she'll know my wrath, when it comes to someone who steals from my family and causes harm to my Kingdom!" Elena enraged.

"Princessa!" Skylar protested.

Elena marched right into the cave with anger.

Elena and Carla met at a far distance from the cave she resided in, Elena got closer with rage in her heart, but then stopped for a minute, she was in shock when she saw the condition Carla was in, she was covered bruises and her clothes were ripped and her leg was badly injured but wrapped around with leaves nonetheless. She was hurt physically and emotionally, Elena looked into Carla's tearful eyes and she saw fear, sadness, and pain. At that moment, Elena knew she had to be gentle with her.

So taking a breath in, she knelt down to her level and asked her calmly,

"Carla, what happened to you?" She asked

Carla was so scared of her.

"Its okay nothing's going to happen to you." Elena assured.

"Shuriki ordered Fiero to kill me, Papa defended me when he turned him into stone, but I ran as fast as I could to get away from him until I hit a dead end an caused and avalanche to fall on me, one of the rocks caught my leg I called out for help but no one answered, then the jaquins came out and helped me they took me to this cave where I could rest." Carla's tears fell down her face. "I don't even know Shuriki did to Papa after I escaped, I might never see him again!" Carla cried harder than she ever could because lost the only family she ever had. Elena suddenly felt bad for her, even though she was a criminal. No one should have to go through this not even Carla. She knows how it feels when Shuriki invaded the castle and killed her parents. She couldn't turn her down, she just cant.

"Wait here Carla, I'll be back." Elena said.

She went back to regroup with her friends and told them everything Carla's been through.

"Her father was turned into stone by fiero, then he tried to kill her, she has nowhere else to go, she needs help." said Elena.

"I agree" said Mateo. "Carla may have tricked us all but she doesn't have to suffer through a tragic moment in he life."

"She'll have to find a way to pay for her crimes, but we'll help her." said Gabe.

"Wait how do we know if she's telling the truth? She fooled us before." Naomi objected.

"Naomi, Carla was almost killed by fiero by an avalanche. She lost her family, she has no one left, She's telling the truth." said Elena.

"And so what if it is true?! She lied to us and put the entire kingdom in danger, we can't just drop everything and excuse her actions!" Naomi exclaimed.

"I know, but if we help her then maybe she'll have a chance to make up for all the bad things she has done." Elena said.

This is a bad idea, Elena. For the sake of Avalor, we need to put Carla in prison! Naomi protested.

"Naomi, No!" Elena said. Me and Isa went through a tragic loss when Shuriki killed our parents, I won't let Carla or anybody else go through that same burden." "We have to help her, are you all with me?"

"I'm in.", said Gabe.

"Me too." said Mateo

"Fine." Naomi sighed after thinking it over for a few seconds, she was still mad about what Carla had done to trick her.

Elena came back to Carla to tell her what she has decided.

"Carla, were going to help you out, but when we get back to the castle the grand council is going to decide on how to deal with you regarding your criminal background.

"I understand, your highness." Carla sniffled.

...

Gabe gathered the guards and two of them carried Carla on a hospital bed back to the castle with Elena and her friends following her. Naomi saw Carla on the bed badly injured, she felt bad for a moment, but she was still furious with her, when they got back to the palace, the family was outside to meet Elena, they had heard about Carla and were expecting to see her brought in, but instead they saw Carla being carried to the palace they were shocked to see Carla Delgado on a hospital bed hurt and in pain.

"Elena what happened?" asked Francisco.

"I'll explain everything later, Abuelo." said Elena. "But right now we need to have a grand council meeting right away."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_And that was the Second Chapter_

_What will the Grand Council decide for Carla?_

_Will Elena's family have the heart to forgive her?_

_Find out in the next chapter._

**_Please Review_**


	3. Grand Council Decision for Carla

_**Authors Note:**_ _Hey everyone I'm back, this is where the grand council is going to decide if Carla deserves mercy._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Elena, Francisco, Luisa, Esteban and Naomi gathered around the Grand Council room to discuss the situation with Carla Delgado.

"We know that Carla Delgado is one of Avalor's most wanted criminals, but after what she has been through, she will need our assistance." Elena said.

"I agree, Carla is probably shaken from this tragic event, she need somebody in her life to guide her through now that her father is gone" said Francisco.

"Yes, the poor girl doesn't deserve to go through something like this, she needs help." said Luisa.

"Well, I for one think that Carla does not deserve grace from us, she must be treated like a criminal." said Esteban.

"That's what I was saying!" said Naomi.

"Look, I know what Carla has done to us probably hurt in the past, I'm thinking that life in the castle and a little community service could give Carla a new perspective of her life and will develop her personality overtime." Elena suggested. "and I will forgive her for everything and help her throughout her process."

"You can't be serious!" Esteban said.

"Esteban, I forgave you when you worked for Shuriki, and ever since then you've become the best chancellor I could have by my side." Elena said.

"This is true." Esteban agreed.

"We have to help Carla get through this tragedy, it's the right thing to do", said Elena "I call for a vote, all those in favor of letting Carla stay in the castle while doing community service and giving her the oppertuinty to change her ways, Raise your hand."

Francisco and Luisa raised their hands.

Esteban thinking about it raised his hand as well.

Victor was his friend, and he may be a criminal but he loves his family more than anything, taking care of his daughter is the least he could do in the memory of his former friend. Besides, Esteban wouldn't want anyone to go through sadness and depression he felt when he was around her age, when he betrayed his family to serve Shuriki.

"Everyone should have the chance to atone from past mistakes." Esteban said as he raised his hand.

"I still think it's a bad idea." said Naomi.

"The majority of the council has decided; we're going to help Carla start a new life." said Elena

"Don't fool yourself, Elena! She's never going to change!" Naomi exclaimed.

And with that Naomi stormed out.

Elena was disappointed that Naomi wouldn't give Carla a chance, and she can't blame her, Carla did lie and pretend to be her and Naomi's friend, nevertheless Elena is willing to give Carla another chance.

Elena went to Carla's Room to report the decision to her.

"Carla, we've decided to let you stay in the castle, but as soon as you recover from your injuries, you will have to do community service to make for every bad deed you ever done. Understood? "

"Yes." Carla said.

"I will leave you to rest." Elena said as she was about to walk out through the door.

Carla called out to Elena.

"Elena, this isn't easy for me to say, but I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, to your family, your friends, and your kingdom." "I know I've caused a lot of problems in the past, and I've started to regret that when I first snuck into the castle in disguise and met you, Naomi, and Mateo." "I don't know if we can be friends again, but I promise to make up for my mistakes and prove to everyone and myself that I'm a good person now and I'm not going back the way I used to be."

As Elena heard this she replied..

"Thank you, Carla. I really appreciate it."

Elena was not too sure if keeping her in the castle is going to be good idea, but she believed that if there was any good in her, it's worth a shot.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Will Carla be able to change her ways?_

_Will the family be able to help her? _

_Will Naomi ever forgive Carla?_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter._

_**Please review.**_


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Here's Chapter 4, Enjoy.**

* * *

After Elena talked to Carla, She discussed with her family about her being in the castle.

"Abuelo Abuela, how do you feel about this?". said Elena

"I think we are doing the right thing helping Carla, she must be traumatized from what she's been through with Shuriki, she doesnt deserve to be hurt." said Luisa.

"And I believe with a little guidance she could probably have a better perspective on life and maybe have a change of heart." said Fransisco

"What about you Esteban?" Elena asked.

"I must admit, I was a little skeptical at first, I believed she was like Victor, but maybe there is a possibility that she might not be completely like her father." said Esteban.

"Well after everything she's been through we need to everything we can too make her feel comfortable, let her know that she can trust us." said Elena

"Well as long as she's willing to pay for her past misdeeds by community service, we'll do our best to help her." said Fransisco

"Thank you Abuelo, I hope this turns out well." said Elena

"It will mija, you alawys find a way to make it work." said Luisa

"I assume Ms Turner isn't too thrilled about this." said Esteban

"Naomi is having a hard time processing this situation." said Elena

"Well Carla did trick all of us, including Naomi." said Fransisco

"No worries, I'm sure she'll come around." said Luisa

Well, I'd better talk to her. said Elena

...

Elena caught up with Naomi before she could leave.

"Naomi, Naomi!" said Elena

"Elena?" said Naomi

"Naomi, I know you're not happy about this." said Elena

"You think? I cant believe you have one of Avalor's wanted criminals in the palace!" Naomi angrily said.

"Yes, but Carla is willing to prove herself to be a changed person." said Elena

"Please, I don't believe she's changed one bit!" said Naomi.

"I know Carla may not have had the best attitude but I just think there might be some good in her." said Elena

"You may say that now, but pretty soon she'll turn her back on us and become the selfish, immature, evil girl she's always been!" said Naomi.

"Or she may be on our side." said Elena

"She was on our side _when she was Rita._" said Naomi.

"But what if she really enjoyed being with us during all that time she was undercover?" said Elena

"Or maybe she really was just using us!" said Naomi.

"Either way, it doesn't change the fact that Carla was almost killed by Shuriki and she needs our help." said Elena. "She has nowhere to go, we are the only hope she has left. Please try to understand that."

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on her, I'm not going let her get past me like last time!" said Naomi.

"Fair enough, but I'm telling you Naomi, I really believe Carla has changed!" said Elena

"We'll see who she really is." Naomi said.

Elena was really disappointed, Naomi and Carla really bonded when she was Rita. She figured since Carla never had any friends they would get along well, but ever since Carla revealed herself, it take time for them to get to know on another.

...

Naomi isnt the only one uspet about this situation, Isabel was very doubtful.

Isabel ran into Elena just as soon she was done talking to Naomi.

"So it's true?, Carla is staying in the castle?" Isabel asked.

Hey Isa, come here for a sec. Elena said

"How do you feel about this?" Elena asked

"I dont know Elena, I feel bad for what she's been through but I don't think we should let this slip by and forget about her and father stealing from us." said Isabel

"I know, but Carla has been through a lot and she needs our help." said Elena.

"I just don't feel comfortable having someone in our home who used to steal from our family, especially with Mami and Papi gone. said Isabel.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Mami and Papi would've done the same thing if Carla was in trouble, They have always poured out their love with us as family. Carla just lost the only family she ever had and now we have to share that same love with her, I'm just trying to help her out, its the right thing to do." said Elena

"I'm still not too sure about this." said Isabel.

"Look, you don't have to forgive her now, I know it might take some time, but when you're ready, I hope you'll give Carla another chance." said Elena. Just think about it, okay?

"Okay." said Isabel.

"Thanks Isa." said Elena

"I still don't like the idea of Carla being in the castle, but if you know what you're doing, then I trust you." said Isabel

"Don't worry everythings is going to turn out fine." said Elena.

Isabel was still worried about the fact that someone who steals from her family would be staying in the castle, the Jewels that Victor and Carla stole were very important to Isabel because some of those jewels belonged to her and Elena parents. She is not sure if she could forgive Carla yet.


	5. Grandparental Guidance

**Hey everyone, I'm back for Carla's Redemption story, this one will focus on Carla and Elena's grandparents**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Carla was resting on her bed at the castle it was dinner time and Luisa and Francisco wanted to get Carla something to eat so she made her some tamales.

"Hola chica, We got you some dinner" said Luisa

"Gracias, Senorita Flores I was getting a little hungry." said Carla

"What? did you think we would make you starve?" Luisa joked.

"Honestly yeah." Carla admitted. "I thought criminals didn't get to eat."

"Well, you're not in prison." said Fransisco

"Good point." said Carla.

Carla tried Luisa's Tamales

"mmm, this is good." Carla said

you are the third person who likes my tamales the most. Esteban's the first, Naomi's the second.

"So I've heard" Carla recalls the time that Naomi had five of Luisa's tamales when she was Rita.

"How's your leg? asked Fransisco

"Still hurts." said Carla

"Well we hope you feel better soon" said Luisa

"Thank you, I didn't think you would care." said Carla

"Why do you think we wouldn't care?" asked Fransisco

"Because I've caused so much pain for everyone." said Carla

"We know, but you were misguided, we would never neglect on a child who doesn't know better. just be glad Elena is giving you a second chance." said Fransisco

"I'll take anything but join Shuriki again." Carla sweared.

"Im glad to hear that, now eat up, I didn't make my special tamale recipe for nothing you know. said Luisa

Carla chuckled, "of course Senorita Flores." As she ate in bed, she thought about the kindness Luisa and Fransisco showed her, no one ever cared for her just as her mother and father did, she never knew her grandmother, she died when Carla was just a baby, and she knew her grandfather was the royal treasurer, when her father was young. It felt nice to have some grandparent figures in her life for once.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	6. In Need of a Friend

**Hey Everyone I had to break the last chapter into two part's because they were two totally different stories this one is edited so I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, Carla had a nightmare, she relived the moment that Fiero turned her father into stone and running from him. she was cornered at the same place Fiero caused that avalanche on

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Carla woke up screaming

Elena heard the scream as she went to Carla's room

"What happened?" said Elena

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream." said Carla

Tears were dropping form Carla's eyes but she was trying to stay strong.

"Is it about your father?" asked Elena

Carla nodded.

Elena gave Carla a hug to give her comfort

"I should've known, I should've known that shuriki would do something like this, I've had a bad vibe about her from the first moment we met her!" Carla angrily said while sobbing.

"Shuriki would do anything to get what she wants." said Elena

"I know that now." said Carla. "My father has been turned into stone, trying to protect me. and now he's out there with Shuriki, who knows where he is."

"Well don't worry, justice will be served and we will find your father." Elena gently assured

Carla was very curious that Elena was being compassionate to her.

"Elena, why are you helping me? I tried to steal from your family and deceived your friends, You could've thrown me in jail, but instead your giving me another chance, why?" asked Carla.

"Well, to be honest, at first I had my doubts about you when you moved in." said Elena "But now I really just want to help you, you just went through a traumatic expierience no teenager has to go through." "Believe me I've been there."

"I've been through worse" said Carla

"What do you mean?" asked Elena

Carla answered Elena sharing her story.

"Throughout my life as a thief no one really even cared about Papa and me, the Delgados were a great line of thieves and Papa took on the family name aside from my grandfather since he chose to be the the royal treasurer. I never thought I would be next in line, but it doesn't even matter when I was just a child people would always look down upon on me because I was a Delgado and I wasn't even a thief yet. I would always be blamed for being the daughter of a thief, I never got a chance to show that I'm not like the rest of my family, so I decided to follow in my fathers footsteps and become a thief like him, and you know what? it felt better for me. Ive learned two things in my life, that people are cruel and don't care about any one but themselves and that the easiest thing for me to do is just steal, steal, and steal then the pain would go away."

Elena felt bad as she listened to Carla's story

"Look I get it, the world is cruel, I have to deal with that in my kingdom as crown princess." said Elena.

"Now I know stealing seems like the easy way to go, but when you stop taking things for yourself and start giving you might just get something in return." said Elena

"What's the point? Everything I ever stole was never taken back." said Carla

"Giving is more than just material things." said Elena "you give your time and your heart to help people and do the right thing, and I know you can do that because I believe there's some good in you."

"How can you see good in me?" asked Carla.

"Because you have a choice to be whoever you want to be." said Elena. "and there are people who care about you if you give them a chance."

"Im not even sure if it's possible to be good." said Carla

"It is possible, maybe you just need someone to show you how." said Elena

"You really can show me to be a better person?" asked Carla

"Only if you want it, and don't worry, my familia and l will be there to help you all the way through." said Elena

Carla was grateful.

"Thank you, Elena for giving me a chance even if I really don't deserve it." said Carla

"That's what friends do." Elena said.

"We're friends now?" asked Carla

"Of course, A friend may be all you need." said Elena

Carla smiled at that comment.

"Well, I better get some rest." Carla said.

"Me too." Elena said as she was about to leave Carla's room

"Good night, Carla." said Elena

"Good night, Elena." said Carla

Carla went back to sleep knowing that living this castle may not be so bad after all.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Please Review.**


End file.
